High School Drama
by Gavzilla
Summary: Hub and Roll have been best friends since they could remember, but due to bullying at school Hub has become a quite and shy individual. But when he sees Roll get grabbed by another boy, he stands up for her and beats up the boy. All that Hub didn't know was that heroic moment was going to set off a chain reaction that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

This is a FLUFF story! Meaning that there is little to no plot. This story is nothing more than an idea that I had, and converted into a story with my keyboard, Google Drive, and my brain.

Just a note for this story, Hub is alive! It's a fanfic miracle! So... yea... Also taking more fanfic liberties...

Lan's Age: 18; Senior  
>Hub's Age: 15; Freshman<p>

Also for a note, Roll is also human! And she is Mayl's younger sister! Yea for fanfic miracles!

Mayl's Age: 18; Senior  
>Roll's Age: 15; Freshman<p>

Hub and Roll are human in this fic because I wanted them to be human in this fic. I didn't really find any fanfic that had both them human like this. This was just an idea in my head that I converted to .txt form! 

* * *

><p>"Come on Hub!" Lan shouted, "Time for the first day of high school!" Right as he said that, Hub walked down the stairs. Well, it was Hub's first day of school. Lan didn't start until tomorrow.<p>

"You ready?" Lan asked. Hub simply nodded as they walked out the door.

Hub got into the passenger seat with his backpack full of his books, and watched Lan walk around to the driver's side.

"You nervous?" Lan asked as he started to drive. "Yea..." Hub replied.

"I really wasn't nervous on my first day of highschool." Lan said, "I had Mayl, Yia, Dex, Tory..." Lan stopped. For being Lan's younger brother, Hub really wasn't that popular. He would get picked on because he was a book worm and really wasn't that social like his older counterpart. Because of this, he really wasn't able to make as many friends as Lan did.

"Ugh... Sorry." Lan said. "It's fine." Hub replied.

A few minutes went by.

"Are you nervous?" Hub spoke up. Lan thought for a moment.

"Yea." Lan said. "Nervous about what?" Hub asked.

"About you." Lan replied as he turned into the school parking lot. Lan and Hub walked into the school hallways that were crowded with countless teenagers and there mentors. Lan wanted to be Hub's mentor because there brothers, and for the fact that he really didn't trust somebody else being his brother's mentor.

After walking for a little bit, Lan and Hub came to his locker.

"Here's your locker." Lan said, "My locker is about half the hallway down."

Hub opened up his locker and started to put all his stuff into it. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about what Lan said as they got out of the car. 'Why is he so nervous about me?' Hub thought. He really didn't want to ask Lan when they were out in the open like this.

"You ready to go to your homeroom?" Lan asked as Hub was done putting away the last of his books. "Now or never." Hub replied.

"Follow me." Lan said as he lead Hub down the hallway then up a set of stairs. As Hub followed Lan down the hallway, he couldn't help but look around. As he looked around, he saw one of his Middle School bullies talking with a group of people. The bully looked his way, then said something to the group and they started to laugh. Lan must've noticed because Hub could tell that he was getting mad.

"Don't worry about them." Hub spoke up. "I hope that he doesn't become a nuisance." Lan replied. They continued walking until they came to a classroom. 'Room 201' the sign next to the door read.

"Well, I have to deal with another Hikari now?" the teacher said as they walked in. "Mr. Harshal!" Lan said as he walked up and shaken his hand. During Lan's Freshman year, Ms. Mari got promoted. So Mr. Harshal came into replace Ms. Mari.

"You're finally on time for once." Mr. Harshal joked. "What are you talking about!" Lan said, "I still have like... twenty minutes left." Lan looked up at the clock. It was 7:50 and School started at 8:00, but Lan would usually got here by 8:05.

Mr. Harshal laughed. "So I can only assume from the files I read and your brother himself that your name is Hub." Mr. Harshal held out his hand. "Yep." Hub replied as he shaked it.

"So, how are you and Mayl doing?" Mr. Harshal asked. "Were doing very well." Lan smiled.

"Did you two get any summer jobs?" Mr. Harshal said. "Well, I was working with my Dad at Scilab." Lan said, "And Mayl didn't get a summer job."

"Having trouble getting employed?" Mr. Harshal suggested. "No, in fact." Lan said, "She was taking an 'educational trip' about every couple weeks to all the colleges she got scholarships for." Lan put sarcastic emphasis on "educational trip".

"What!" Mr. Harshal looked shocked, "She got that many scholarships?"

"Apparently so." Lan said, "But I couldn't accompany her on these 'educational trips'."

"What about Dex, Tory, and Yia?" Mr. Harshal asked. "Tory went to work with his dad, Dex just lazied around, and Yai accompanied Mayl on these 'educational trips'."

"Yai could but you couldn't?" Mr. Harshal laughed. "I know!" Lan said, "I'm about to have a talk with her."

"Talk about what?" Mayl said from behind. "Oh! Ugh... Hi Mayl... we weren't talking about you or anything..." Lan rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure you weren't." Mayl gave Lan a devilish smile.

"Great... I have to deal with another Sakurai too!?" Mr. Harshal joked, "And I thought another Hikari would be would be ruff..."

"Nice to see you to Mr. Harshal." Mayl chuckled. "My apologies Mayl! Nice to see you again."

"Hey Hub." Roll smiled as she walked in. "Hey Roll." Hub smiled back.

"I'm going to make a educational guess that you are Roll." Mr. Harshal held out his hand. "Yes sir." Roll smiled as she shaked it.

"Well, I have you two seated where your older siblings used to sit." Mr. Harshal said as he pointed towards the two seats in the top left corner.

"Thank you." Roll said as they walked to there seats. "They don't cause much chaos, do they?" Mr. Harshal asked.

"No." Lan said, "Well, I can only speak for Hub."

"Same for Roll." Mayl said. The bell rang, and Lan and Mayl moved themselves to the back of the room.

"So, are you nervous for Hub?" Mayl whispered to Lan as Mr. Harshal was giving his "First Day of Highschool" speech to the class. "Yea." Lan replied.

"What are you nervous about?" Mayl asked. "I'm nervous about Hub getting picked on again, just like in Middle School." Lan explained, "Most of the kids who picked on him, I only assume, they came here."

"Well, what did you do when you came to High School and Hub had to stand his own in Middle?" Mayl asked. "I didn't do anything." Lan replied, "I couldn't do anything..."

"Well you can do something now." Mayl tried to cheer Lan up. "Like what?" Lan said, "We have different classes, and chances are we probably will never pass in the hallway. Those years after when I graduated from Middle school was the worse for Hub. And the only person there for him was Roll."

"And even she got picked on for standing up for Hub..." Mayl mumbled. "She did?" Lan asked.

"Yea..." Mayl said, "Roll came home one time and started to complain about how they pick on him. Roll tries anytime she can to stand up for Hub. Even her friends try to defend him."

"I'm hoping for the best." Lan said, "And tell Roll I said thanks."

"I will." Mayl replied. 

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Hub's first day of school, and so far things are going well<p>

Hub was done with his second period of class, and everybody was ready to go to lunch. Hub got his hot lunch, and sat the table with Lan, Mayl, Yia and Dex. Tory was sick that day.

"So Hub," Dex started. "Did you find any girl that you like?"

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" Lan facepalmed. "Hey! I'm just asking!" Dex laughed.

"No Dex." Hub smiled, "I didn't."

"Well... you know..." Dex started. "Dex... If you finish that sentence I'm going to punch you." Lan joked.

"See Hub!" Dex said, "I can't say anything at this table."

Lan and Dex proceeded to get into a "Who's better at Net Battling" argument, while Mayl and Yia laughed. Hub really didn't want to get into the conversation, so he just started to look around the cafeteria. Hub spotted Roll who got up from her own table and started walking towards the entrance to the cafeteria. Before she managed to leave, one of Hub's Middle School bullies stopped her.

Hub was skeptical in the beginning. Roll was friends with a lot of people. But where he drew the line was when she tried to walk away, and he grabbed her arm. As much as Hub wanted to get up and interfere, he stayed. He didn't know if it was just a misunderstanding, so he waited.

Hub got up as soon as he saw struggle between Roll and the boy.

"Don't tell me that you're really thinking of going with him!" the boy said as Hub hustled over to them. "Maybe I am!" Roll snapped back.

"Let go of her!" Hub had a determined look on his face. "And what are you going to do about it?" the boy said before he even turned around to see who it was.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Hub responded. Then Hub saw something in the boy's eye that said something was going to happen.

"You bitch!" the boy said as he tried to uppercut him. Hub was ready tho, so he simply stepped back. The boy tried to counter tho by going for a right hook to his side. Hub managed to dodge this by sliding to the left, and the boy punched the wall instead.

Hub knew that we as becoming desperate know. The boy rushed up to him, and tried to get a hit on Hub's face with his left.

Time seemed to slow down for Hub. He could see the boy's hand come in slow. Hub was shocked when he caught the punch with his right hand. And if by instinct, Hub got a hit of on the boy's head with his left, and he went down to the ground.

"Whoa! Time out!" Lan said as he got in the middle of them. "Roll! You ok?" Mayl said as she came right behind Lan.

"Yea." Roll said, "My arm is a little sore tho."

"What happened?" Yia asked. "He tried to ask me to homecoming, but when I said no, he grabbed my arm then Hub got into the picture." Roll explained

"We clearly saw what happened there." Lan added. Lan saw the situation with Roll, and saw Hub walk up to them, and he was proud to see Hub stand up for Roll. Especially for Roll.

In about five minutes, teachers and the principle where there to try and figure out the situation. Roll, Lan, Dex, Yai, Mayl, and multiple other witnesses testified that the boy did grab Roll, and that he tried to hit Hub first. In the end tho, the boy got expelled, and Hub managed to get out with no punishment at all.

When Hub heard the final bell ring, he was relieved. He just wanted to go home. Period. Hub got to his locker, got everything he needed, and started to walk for the Main Doors. Hub saw Lan by his locker, and he told Hub that he'll see him by the car.

As Hub walked out the Main Doors and into the the parking lot, he heard Roll call for his name.

"Hub!" Roll shouted as she ran towards him. "Hey Roll." Hub smiled.

"Umm..." Roll blushed, "I just want to thank you for stepping up for me during lunch."

"Your... ugh... welcome Roll." Hub said shyly. Roll chuckled at Hub's shyness.

"Um... I was wondering ..." Roll started. "Come in Roll!" Mayl shouted a couple cars down.

"I got to go." Roll said. "See you tomorrow?" Hub asked.

"You bet." Roll said, and she turned around, and headed towards Mayl's car.

Hub got into the passenger seat, and waited as Lan said goodbye to Mayl and finally made it to the driver's seat.

"I'm proud of you Hub." Lan spoke up. "For what?" Hub asked.

"What do you mean for what?" Lan smiled, "You saved Roll from something major during lunch today. Plus, where did you even learn to fight like that?"

"I don't know." Hub started, "It was just instinct."

"That's one hell of an instinct." Lan commented as he drove Hub home. 

* * *

><p>Hub walked up he stairs and knocked on Lan's door.<p>

"Come in!" Lan said from his desk. "Hey Lan?" Hub asked.

"What do you need Hub?" Lan turned his attention to Hub instead of his homework. "Um... I need help..." Hub stuttered. "Help with what?" Lan looked confused.

"Help with... ugh... Asking someone to homecoming." Hub said. "My brother is growing up so fast." Lan laughed as he pretended to cry.

"Lan!" Hub spoke up. "Ok. Ok." Lan said.

"Do you have any advice for me?" Hub asked. "Well... my advice for you..." Lan thought for a couple moments.

"Anytime now..." Hub didn't look amused. "My advice for you is to go up to this girl, or boy!" Lan said, "And just ask them straight on if they would like to go to Homecoming."

"It's a girl first off." Hub said, "What did you do when you asked out Mayl?"

"Well, contrary to popular belief, Mayl asked out me." Lan looked proud, "Well... I was going to ask her, but she asked me before I could get to it."

"That helps..." Hub face palmed. "That's why I didn't bring it up." Lan responded.

"Well thanks... I guess..." Hub said as he got up from Lan's bed. "No problem." Lan looked prouder than before.

Right about when Hub was going to close the door, Lan spoke up.

"Wait!" Lan shouted. "I'm right here Lan." Hub said as he walked back in, "Don't have to shout."

"Who is this 'girl' that you're going to ask out?" Lan asked. "I... don't really want to tell you."

"I bet you one thousand zenny that I can guess who you want to ask out." Lan smiled devilishly. "Ok. Guess away." Hub sat back down on Lan's bed.

"Roll." Lan instantly said. Hub sat there shocked at what Lan had just said. "I got it right? Didn't I?" I [Author of this story] was wrong. This is the proudest Lan looked.

"I'm not going to confirm nor deny this..." Hub stuttered. "It really was easy to figure who you were going to ask." Lan spoke up, "I never really saw you talking with any other girls, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't of did what you did a couple days ago if it was somebody you didn't really care about."

"I... ugh..." Hub tried to make up an excuse, "Yes. You're right." Hub looked like he just lost a war. A war that he couldn't beat. Especially with Lan being the opponent.

"Now that I know the person you want to ask," Lan said, "I can give you better advice now."

"What could you possibly give me as advice?" Hub looked skeptical. "Well for one thing, Roll is a very outgoing person, and according to what Mayl told me, a lot of boys have been asking her to the Homecoming prom with her." Lan said, "So it looks like you have some competition."

"And how is that going to help me?" Hub asked. "I just wanted to tell you that so you know what you're going to go up against." Lan started, "But! You have an advantage."

"And what advantage do I have?" Hub was legitimately confused. "You're Roll's best friend." Lan looked like he just exposed a major plot twist to movie or a book, "But... this is also a double edged sword."

"Let me guess," Hub said, "I may have been friend zoned?"

"Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding!" Lan said, "Bingo my younger brother who wants to ask out one his friends."

"Well, what can I do to avoid this?" Hub asked. "Well... you can't." Lan put on a sad face for show, "That's why it's a double edged sword."

"So... it's a fifty, fifty chance?" Hub asked. "Well... it's either a "Yes" or a "No" answer... so yea! Fifty, fifty chance." Lan said.

"I think I'm going to ask her tomorrow." Hub spoke with confidence. "That's the spirit!" Lan smiled as he gave Hub a fist bump.

"Thanks Lan." Hub said as he opened the door, "I think I learned something from you."

"What are older brothers for?" Lan smiled back as Hub walked out. 

* * *

><p>Hub was nervous when he walked out of school the next day. This was the day he was going to ask Roll if she wanted to go to the Homecoming Prom with him.<p>

He looked around, but couldn't see Roll anywhere outside. She still must be inside. Hub sighed. As soon as you came out those Main Doors, there's no going back in. Hub decided he'd try tomorrow, and started walking to Lan's car.

As if it was déjà vu, Roll called for him, as she ran to his side.

"Hey Roll." Hub smiled as he caught up. "Hey Mega." Roll chuckled.

"Mega?" Hub laughed, "Where did that nickname come from?"

"I don't know." Roll said, "I was bored during my Algebra 2 class, and I just thought it up."

"Mega..." Hub said again, "I kinda like the that."

"You really do?" Roll asked, "Yea." Hub replied.

"Then I'm going to start calling you that." Roll smiled, "Mega..." Hub snapped back to reality, and remembered what he wanted to ask her. And this is the perfect opportunity to ask her.

"Roll... ugh... I wanted to ask you something." Hub tried not to stutter. "Oh! I have something to ask you too." Roll said.

"Oh," Hub said, "You can go first."

"So... um... I was wondering..." Roll blushed, "If you wanted to go the Homecoming with me."

Hub was shocked. He really didn't know how to respond, so he started to laugh a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Roll started to became a little upset. "I was just about to ask you." Hub smiled at her.

"You... you were?" Roll asked. "Yea... I was." Hub said.

"So what's your answer?" Roll smiled. "Let me ask you this..." Hub smiled back, "Do you want to go with me."

"Yes." Roll replied. "Then I say yes to." Hub started to laugh a little bit again.

"What are you two laughing and giggling about over here?" Lan asked. Mayl elbowed him in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Lan laughed as he clenched his stomach. "No reason." Mayl smiled back at him.

"See Roll!" Lan joked, "This is what your sister does to me!"

"My sister does that me to Lan." Roll replied. "Yep! So lets go home." Mayl said as she jokingly as she elbowed Roll in her side.

"See ya Mega!" Roll said as she followed Mayl to her car. "Mega?" Lan asked as he followed Hub to the car.

"It's a long story..." Hub said as he entered the passenger seat. "It sounds like a long story." Lan said as he also entered the car.

"So how did it go?" Lan asked. "How did what go?" Hub asked.

"You know!" Lan smiled, "Asking Roll out.

"Well..." Hub looked sad. "She said no didn't she?" Lan had a sad look on his face.

"Well..." Hub repeated, "Contrary to popular belief, she asked me!" Hub had the biggest smile on his face.

"She did!?" Lan looked shocked. "Yep!" Hub replied.

"That's great Hub!" Lan congratulated.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>This isn't actually the ENTIRE story. I may make a chapter 2, but I'm working on a bigger project at the moment. This story is probably just something that I'll work on when I'm bored and don't want to work on my main project.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Lan?" Hub asked as he poked his head through Lan's door. "Come on in, Hub." Lan replied as he sat up in his bed, putting the book he was reading down.

"So... ugh... the homecoming dance is in a couple days..." Hub shyly stated. "Yea! Aren't you excited?" Lan said, "This is going to be your first date!"

"Yea... well, I'm nervous." Hub said. "Isn't everybody on their first date?" Lan chuckled.

"No... I mean, REALLY nervous." Hub said as he sat down next to Lan. "What are you so nervous about?" He asked.

"Well, Roll was in a lot more relationships then me." Hub slightly mumbled as he looked towards the ground. "Aaannnddd?" Lan comedically exaggerated.

"What do I do?" Hub plainly asked, "I don't have any experience doing any of this! How do I know if I'm any good?"

"Hub," Lan placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can't really "mess up" a first date. Sure, technically you can, but for you? As long as you and Roll have a good time, you'll be fine!"

"But... when... ugh... what if at the end..." Hub stuttered. "At the end?" Lan asked sorta confused, "You mean the end of the date?"

"Yea..." Hub said as he looked back down at the ground. "Well, you both say goodbye, you hug or kiss, then you leave." Lan said.

"Yea but... how do I kiss?" Hub asked, "How do I even hug?"

"Well... kissing is something that you learn from experience." Lan explained, "While hugging is practically the same as it ever was."

"But that scares me." Hub said quietly. "Look," Lan said as he scooted his way next to Hub, "I was completely honest with Mayl when we started dating, and still am, but if you and Roll are doing something that you don't know how to do, tell her! Trust me, she's not going to break up with you if you don't know how to do something like kissing."

"Well... I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous." Hub said. "You don't have to apologize." Lan said as he lightly tapped Hub on the back, "Mayl and I have been talking about you guys for this past week, and she's told me some pretty interesting things."

"Like what?" Hub asked, curious. "Sure, Roll has been in some relationships in middle school, but you do have to remember something. It's middle school. A relationship in middle school is like being five inches short to being able to go on a roller coaster at an amusement park. You're just too young."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Hub asked. "What I'm saying is all those relationships she was in doesn't matter. This is her first 'real' relationship, and according to Mayl, she's really excited that she gets to experience that with you." Lan encouraged.

"Really...?" Hub asked. "Absolutely."

"Thanks Lan." Hub said as he stood up and headed for the door. "Remember Hub," Lan said, "Just be honest with her."

"Will certainly do, Lan!" Hub smiled as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Mayl?" Roll asked as she walked into the living room. "Yea Roll?" Mayl said as she turned from the TV.<p>

"Can you tell me about when you and Lan started dating?" Roll asked as she sat down next to her on the couch. "Well..." Mayl thought, "If I remember correctly we started to date freshman year."

"Yea, I remember that." Roll informed. "Well, if you want to be technical, I asked Lan out first." Mayl said still pondering.

"Like me!" Roll smiled. "Yes Roll..." Mayl sarcastically rolled her eyes, "Just like you."

"But why did you want to stay with Lan?" Roll asked, "What made you so happy?"

"Well... I thought Lan was a great guy." Mayl said, "He was a friend and neighbor for the last 18 years of my life."

"Is that why you fell in love with him?" Roll playfully teased. "Yea." Mayl said ignoring Roll's last remark, "I guess you could say that."

"But like... how did you guys go on dates?" Roll asked, "You couldn't drive yet."

"That's why its awesome living in a small town." Mayl smiled, "You can walk anywhere."

"I think I'm just overthinking this whole thing..." Roll sighed. "At least this isn't your first relationship." Mayl explained.

"Don't remind me." Roll frowned as she looked towards the ground, "Those guys I dated were a-holes anyway."

"Believe me Roll," Mayl spoke, "I know."

"Wait... you knew?" Roll asked. "You think I didn't?" Mayl replied.

"I didn't think you really cared." Roll responded. "Are you kidding?" Mayl said with a bit of shock on her face, "I was worried sick."

"Wait..." Roll paused, "What do you mean?"

"I knew there would come a day when you would start dating." Mayl explained, "And do believe me, you're a very attractive girl."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Roll stuttered at Mayl's last comment. "I was afraid that boys would be all over you, and that meant the a-holes also." Mayl said, "You may not of known, but Lan and I, mostly me, were keeping a good eye on you."

"So why didn't you stop me?" Roll asked. "You got to live and learn." Mayl said, "How can you learn if I'm there holding your hand? Plus, you seemed to of learned from your mistakes, pointing out that you made some poor mistakes in who you dated."

"How can you blame me?" Roll said, "I was in like... sixth and seventh grade!"

"I'm not." Mayl said, "In fact, I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Roll said. "But it wasn't like made all bad decisions." Mayl speculated, "What about James? He was a nice boy."

"Yea... but... I don't know." Roll said. "Let me ask you this," Mayl said, "Why did you ask Hub to homecoming?"

"Well... I really like him." Roll answered. "Come on!" Mayl laughed, "You have to give me more reasons than that!"

"Wait... when did you start asking all the questions?" Roll asked, "You still haven't told me about you and Lan!"

"Well, answer me my question and I'll answer yours." Mayl smiled. "Is it always impossible to win against you?" Roll smiled back.

"Yep." Mayl replied. "Well... Hub's very nice." Roll said pondering.

"And?" Mayl said, "What else?"

"He's also very shy." Roll smiled, "And I find that very cute."

"Are those the only reasons?" Mayl replied. "He was also my best friend since I could remember!"

"Well, I already knew that." Mayl said, "Do you remember all of us playing outside as kids?"

"Yea!" Roll smiled joyfully, "Hub was always so quiet..." Roll recollected.

"But he is a very smart kid." Mayl added. "He would always get picked on in school too." Roll frowned.

"But you would stand up for him wouldn't you?" Mayl explained. "Yea... I would try." Roll said, "But I don't get it!" Roll started to become angry.

"Don't get what?" Mayl asked. "I don't get why Hub has to get picked on!" Roll said, "He didn't do anything to anyone!"

"People who bully others are either insecure or have been bullied themselves." Mayl informed, "Trust me, Lan and I have been trying to figure this out ever since fourth grade."

"It's just... it's just not fair..." Roll pouted. "I know Roll." Mayl agreed, "It's not. But that doesn't mean you can't do anything about it."

"I already stand up for him." Roll pointed out, "What else could I do?"

"Hub is a shy individual, and he's probably like this due to some of the bullying he's received over the years." Mayl proposed. "But he was like this even when we were kids." Roll said.

"I know." Mayl replied, "I'm just saying he may haven't of grown out of it because of the bullying."

"What are you getting at?" Roll raised an eyebrow. "If you keep dating Hub, you're going to become very close to him," Mayl said, "You can help him emotionally, and even physically."

"You mean... dealing with his bullying?" Roll asked. "Sorta." Mayl pondered, "Hub deals with his problems inward, instead of outwards. It can be bad for stress, emotion, and anxiety building up in a person like that."

"I guess you're right." Roll said, "I would love to help him with that!"

"It's getting late." Mayl said getting up and walking to the stairs, "I'm off to bed."

"I guess I should too." Roll said following suite. "But Roll," Mayl said stopping her, "I understand that I didn't answer your original question, and that we got side tracked a lot, but I just want to tell you something before I do."

"And what would that be?" Roll asked. "Even though I make it sound like you need to 'take care' of Hub, I also want you to enjoy this relationship." Mayl said, "I want both of you to be happy, and I hope it works out."

"I understand." Roll nodded. "As for when Lan and I started dating..." Mayl yawned, "I think I'll tell you in the morning."

"What!" Roll shouted as she ran up the stairs, catching up to Mayl, "You can't do that!"

"Remember what I said Roll?" Mayl smiled. "I can never win... I know." Roll smiled at Mayl before turning around, and heading for her own room.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go, Hub?" Lan shouted up the stairs to Hub's room, "We got to be over at Mayl and Roll's house in about 60 seconds!"<p>

"Coming!" Hub shouted back down the stairs. He walked down the stairs wearing his clothes for the dance, neatly worn, and perfectly clean.

"Are you ready?" Lan said wearing his own tux for the dance. "I'm nervous Lan..." Hub told him, "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong!... Look," Lan said putting his hands on Hub's shoulders, "Remember what I told you yesterday? You'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?" Hub stuttered. "I'll be in the same dance with you." Lan said, "If anything goes wrong, or you need a little help, you can always come to me. Ok?"

"Ok..." Hub said letting out a breath. "Let's go get our dates then." Lan replied as he walked towards the front door, "Don't want to keep them waiting."

They both walked over the house next to them and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Hello?" Lan hesitantly shouted as he opened the door. "We'll be down in a second!" A voice shot down from upstairs.

"And I thought we were going to be late..." Lan mumbled to Hub. They both walked in and Lan sat down on the couch while Hub followed suite.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Mayl said as she walked down the stairs, "We were running a little late..."

"You're fine." Lan said, "We're a little early anyway."

"You look very nice today, Hub!" Mayl smiled. "Ugh... Thank you..." Hub scratched the back of his head. Lan stood up and walked towards Mayl.

"He's very nervous about tonight." Lan whispered to her as he gave her a hug. "I can only imagine." Mayl whispered back.

"You look great tonight Mayl!" Lan said. "You don't look half bad yourself." Mayl smiled at him. As they broke away from their hug, they heard footsteps coming from the stairway.

"There you are Roll!" Mayl smiled as she as she appeared to everyone wearing a dress. "You look very beautiful this evening." Lan complimented accordingly.

"Thanks..." Roll smiled shyly. "She's extremely nervous also." Mayl whispered to Lan.

Hub stood up from the couch as Roll walked over to him. "Welp! I think it's time we head to the car!" Lan said as he wrapped his arm around Mayl and walked towards to the door. "We'll be waiting for you." Mayl said picking up on Lan's hints to leave them alone.

"You... ugh... you look..." Hub stuttered, "You look beautiful."

Roll smiled at Hub's shyness. "You look handsome also, Mega." Roll complimented. She looked down at Hub's hands that were clenched in front of him.

"Are you nervous?" Roll said as she placed her hands on his, she could feel his hands shaking a little. Hub looked down at her hands before looking back at her. "Yea..." Hub said lowering his head.

Roll smiled at him for second, "Why?" she asked.

Hub thought to what Lan told him just the other day, '_Be honest!_' Hub thought to himself, "I'm... I'm afraid that I'll screw up."

"Sc- screw up?" Roll asked, "What makes you say that?"

"I've never been out with a girl before." Hub confessed. "You don't have to be so nervous..." Roll replied as she came a little closer, "You'll do just fine."

"Really?" Hub smiled. Lan was right. He was truly going to do just fine. "Absolutely." Roll reassured.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Lan shouted from the car, "We have to go!"

"Ladies first?" Hub asked stepping aside. "How about we both go together?" Roll chuckled as they both walked to the car.

"So I set some guidelines for you guys tonight." Lan said as he got into the driver's seat, "One; You are limited one slow dance every hour. And don't overdue the touching! Two; you are only allowed one kiss! This will be when we get back home, and one of us will be there just in case so you don't end up with a child. Thr-"

"Please tell me you didn't actually create rules for them..." Mayl said as she placed a palm on her forehead. "Yea! I Have them right here." Lan said as he pulled a piece of paper from the pocket inside his tux.

"Give me that!" Mayl said as she ripped the piece of paper out from his hands, "Wait... this is just a recipe!"

"Of course it's a recipe!" Lan said taking it back, "I need this to return this tux."

"You're killin me Lan..." Mayl laughed. "To be honest," Lan said pulling out of the driveway, "I think we broke all of those rules on our first homecoming..."

"You're such a lost cause..." Mayl chuckled as she again placed her palm unto her forehead.

Roll and Hub turned and laughed at Lan and Mayl's actions on the way to the dance.

* * *

><p>"We are here!" Lan loudly pronounced as he put the car into park. "You don't have to shout Lan..." Mayl said.<p>

"But I need to proudly shout my presence everywhere I go!" Lan pretended to whine as he got out of the car. "Well do that when I'm NOT in the car!" Mayl pretended to whine back.

"So I hope you guys have a good night!" Lan told Hub and Roll as he got back into the drivers seat, "I'll be back at... ugh... about 10:30."

"Come on Lan!" Mayl smiled, "Let's get inside."

"Okay..." Lan said as he lost his pride and dignity. All four of them walked into the giant gymnasium that was holding the dance, and was greeted with neon lights, music, and decorations galore.

"Hey, there's Yia and Dex!" Lan pointed towards the concessions table. "Let's head over there then." Mayl replied.

"You guys have fun." Lan said to Hub and Roll, and he and Mayl started walking towards their destination.

"So..." Roll awkwardly started, "What do you want to do?"

"Umm..." Hub was cut off though, as one of Roll's friends made her way towards them with her date.

"Hey Roll!" the girl said. "Hey!" Roll replied with a smile.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that dress." the girl complimented. "You look good too!" Roll replied almost instantly.

"You don't have to say that..." she said as she looked over her outfit. Hub stood there silently. He recognized the boy that was with her, but couldn't place a name.

"You look very handsome too, Hub!" she said. "Thank you." Hub simply said as he forced a smile.

"I don't think the two of you have met." she said as she looked back to her date. "Oh right!" Roll said, "Hub, this is Angel; Angel, this is Hub!"

"Pleasure to meet you!" he said as he held out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you also." Hub replied as he shaked it.

"You've developed one hell of a reputation after that fight in the cafeteria." Roll's friend said, "The person you fought isn't too happy with you."

"What?" Hub asked. "According to some of his friends, he still has a bone to pick." she explained.

"I wouldn't be to worried about it though." Angel spoke up, "That guy is nothing but a bark with no bite."

Hub instantly remembered where he saw Angel before. It was in Sixth Grade. He was one of the kids who helped him when some bullies started to beat him up after school.

"I don't really think about it that much." Hub replied, snapping back to reality. "We should go to a table." Roll smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" Roll's friend replied as everyone started to make there way to a high table by the dance floor.

"Any of you guys hungry?" Angel asked as they all sat down, "I can get us some food."

"Sounds great sweety." Roll's friend said, "Thanks so much!"

"I'll get us some refreshments to start off." he said as he turned to walk away. "Wait!" Hub spoke up suddenly, "I'll help."

"Thanks," Angel replied, "I could use some help."

They both made their way past the dance floor to the beverage stand where they were greeted with a line.

"Can't believe there's a line..." Angel chuckled, "You would think this would be pretty quick."

"Yea." Hub smiled. They stood there silently for a couple moments before Angel broke their silence.

"Got somthing on your mind?" he asked. "What?" Hub asked breaking from his thought.

"Oh..." Angel said, "Well, it just looked like you had something you wanted to ask."

"Oh... No..." Hub replied. Another moment passed as the line slowly moved forward, "Well... actually, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yea." Angel said, "We went to middle school together. Remember?"

"Right..." Hub pretended to smile, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Angel replied, "After a long summer, we all forget somebody."

Another moment of silence passed as the line somehow became twice as long then before.

"It's just..." Hub started. "It's just what?" Angel asked.

"Where me and you in the sixth grade together?" Hub asked. "Yea." Angel replied, "I remember..." He stopped.

"Where... where you the one who helped me after school?" Hub managed to ask.

"... I don't understand why they treated you the way they did." Angel replied quietly. "So you were the one?" Hub asked.

"Yea." Angel said, "I was walking home, and I saw all of them around you. I had to do something."

"..." Hub remained silent.

"I never understood why they treated you the way they did..." he repeated, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Hub asked. "I'm sorry I never helped." Angel said, "I never told... I never stopped... I simply ignored it. Hoping that it would go away."

They were almost to the front of the line.

"But I won't ignore it anymore." Angel turned to Hub with a smile, "You can always ask me for help if someone is bothering you."

"Thank you." Hub genuinely smiled back. "Let's get these drinks back to the girls." Angel said as he took two and Hub took two, "They're probably worried about us."

* * *

><p>"Took you guys long enough!" Roll's friend said. "Sorry!" Angel replied placing the cups on the table, "There was a huge line."<p>

"There was a line at the concession stand?" Roll asked. "Your guess is as good as mine." Angel said.

"At least Hub was there to keep you company." Roll's friend chuckled. "That he was." Angel agreed.

"So!" Roll's friend turned to Angel, "Me and Roll were talking..."

"Oh boy..." Angel smiled, "What's the damage?"

"Well... there's an expo coming to ACDC in a couple weeks," Roll's friend explained, "And we were going to go, as a group date."

"In a couple weeks?" Angel asked. "Yea!" Roll's friend answered. Angel continued to ask specifics about the occasion.

Hub looked over at Roll and gave her a, "We're going to do what?" type look.

"It'll be fun." Roll smiled and whispered to Hub.

"What do you think Hub?" Angel asked, bringing Hub and Roll out of their mini-discussion. "Ugh..." Hub said as he tried to recompile himself, "It sounds fun."

"So its a date!" Roll smiled at everyone. "I'm so excited!" Roll's friend said, "I always wanted to go to an expo!"

"I wanted my wallet to feel empty anyways..." Angel smiled teasingly, "Like you have any money!" Roll's friend replied teasingly back.

"How about we take our disagreements down to the dance floor?" Angel suggested as he wrapped his arm around her. "That sounds great!" Roll's friend smiled, "You guys have a good time!"

"You too!" Roll said as her friend disappeared into the crowd of people.

There was a moment of silence.

"So..." Roll spoke up, "I guess we're back to square one."

"Yea..." Hub replied. He turned to look at the dance floor. It wasn't packed, but there were a good amount of people on it.

"_How are you guys doing tonight?"_ the DJ's voice, sounding strikingly similar to Tory's, announced over the intercom. The vast majority of the people cheered in delight.

"_What do you guys think about changing the music over to a more... slower dance?" _the mysterious DJ asked. Another vast majority of the people cheered.

Hub looked over at Roll who was shyly looking down at the ground. She didn't seem to look to happy. "_As long as you and Roll have a good time, you'll be fine!"_ Lan's words echoed through Hub's head.

He looked back to the dance floor to see numerous couples, in each other's arms, rocking rhythmically to the song that was playing. Hub turned back to face Roll, and spoke up.

"Roll?" He asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"Really?" Roll's face brightened up with a tint of disbelief. "Of course." Hub gave her a heart warming smile as he held out his hand, "How can we come to a dance and not... well... dance!"

"I would love to..." Roll blushed as she placed her hand in his. They both got up and made their way to the dance floor.

"I should warn you..." Hub said, "I don't know how to dance."

"That's ok." Roll smiled, "I can easily teach you."

"Ok..." Hub shyly blushed as Roll took hold of his hands. "So I'll hold on to your right hand," Roll said as she folded her hand into his, "And your left hand goes on my waist." Roll guided Hub's hand to where it needed to be placed.

"Ok..." Hub awkwardly repeated. "And I put my left hand on your shoulder." Roll said as she followed through with her own instruction.

The two stood there for a moment so they could get used to this position. Roll chuckled seeing Hub blush madly.

"And now we simply move our feet." Roll explained. She lead Hub, moving forward in back.

"I think I'm getting this!" Hub smiled as he got the timing down for each step. "We always go to the rhythm of the song." Roll said, "So just remember that."

Hub looked up from the ground at Roll as they silently moved to the rhythm of the song. Moving up and down, left and right, and even diagonally.

"I hope I didn't force you into going to the expo with us..." Roll broke the silence. "You didn't force me." Hub said, a little confused.

"Oh... well..." Roll said, "It's just that I sorta brought it unto you unexpectedly."

"Just like you told me," Hub smiled, "I think we're going to have a lot of fun."

"You think so?" Roll smiled back. "Remember going to Cyber City's expo?" Hub asked.

"I remember!" Roll said, "That was a lot of fun..."

"There was so much stuff to see there, too!" Hub replied. "Now you're just making me even more excited to go!" Roll chuckled.

They continued to look into each other's eyes as the slow dance continued. Hub slowly taking lead. The dance was practically silent. Everybody was dancing with their partners. Hub let go of Roll's hand and placed it on her waist, while Roll brought her's up to his shoulder, bringing them closer together.

"You look beautiful tonight." Hub said, still looking into her eyes. "Thank you..." Roll blushed, "You look very handsome yourself."

The two remained silent for a moment.

"Are you still afraid of screwing up?" Roll asked quietly. "Not as much as before." Hub replied with a whisper, "Are you having a good time?"

"I'm having the best time of my life." Roll closed her eyes as she leaned unto Hub, "I wouldn't trade it for the world..."

Hub smiled as he held Roll in his arms. His vision started to survey the area, seeing if he could spot Lan and Mayl's presence. After some searching, he found them on the dance floor, in almost the same position he was in. He continued to survey the surrounding area to also spot Angel and his date, also in a similar position.

They stood there in another moment of silence. Holding each other in their arms. It was the most peaceful thing Hub had ever experienced in his life. His stress, anxiety, shyness, all that was no where to be found. The only thing that would be found is the romance between two young lovers.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you all for attending this year's annual Homecoming Prom!" <em>The DJ announced, "_Time to start packing up and heading out!"_

Roll and Hub made their way around the dance floor to find Lan and Mayl, who were sitting at a table.

"There you guys are!" Lan said, "Did you have a good time?"

"I had an amazing time!" Roll smiled brightly as she looked back to Hub, holding hands. "What about you, Hub?" Mayl asked, "Did you also enjoy tonight?"

"I enjoyed it also." Hub smiled at Roll, "Would do it again anytime of the week."

"Well I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!" Lan said as he and Mayl stood up from the table, "I do believe it is time to head home."

Mayl grabbed on to one of Lan's hands, and the group started making their way to the car.

"Can't you believe that's our last Homecoming?" Lan asked. "It's crazy, I know." Mayl replied.

They all got into the car, and started making their way home. Lan and Mayl made chit-chat in the car, while Hub and Roll remained mostly silent.

"We're home guys!" Lan said as he parked the car into their driveway. They all got out of the car, and Lan and Hub escorted their dates to their house.

"Have a good night Lan!" Mayl gave Lan a kiss on the porch before she went inside. "You too!" Lan replied, "Don't take long Hub!"

The couple stood on the porch awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"Did you have a good night?" Hub asked, breaking the silence. "I had a fabulous night." Roll replied.

Hub looked down and saw Roll with her hands clenched together in front of her.

"Are you nervous, Roll?" Hub asked as he grabbed hold of her hands. "A little bit..." Roll blushed.

"What are you so nervous about?" Hub asked. "That I'll screw this up..." Roll replied as she turned away from Hub.

"You're to perfect to mess anything up." Hub smiled. "Oh Mega..." Roll blushed as she hugged him, "You always know just what to say."

"I only speak the truth." Hub replied as he returned the hug, "I hope you have a great night."

"I hope you have a great night also." Roll replied. They both stood there, not knowing exactly what to do.

As if out of nowhere, Roll kissed Hub. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled and went inside her house.

Hub was awestruck at what just happened. He recovered quickly and smiled as he turned to go back to his own home.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that very long chapter! Took about three, four weekends to finish!<p>

Thanks to Ghost501 who helped "beta" this chapter, and not punch me after all of my "GHOST! IS THIS GOOD!?" type messages I sent him.

The story is still not officially finished. A third Chapter will be made sometime in the future!


End file.
